Killing Floor 2 Weapons
Killing Floor 2 has a wide arsenal of weapons for killing the specimens. Weapons are sorted into categories based on the perk of the player. Weapons are sold by the Trader for Dosh or found on the map. Unlike previous titles, each Perk has their own unique knife and grenade. Additionally, they always begin the match with their Tier 1 Weapon available. Cross-Perk Weapons Killing Floor 2 added Cross-Perk or "Multi-perk" weapons with the Tropical Bash update. This is when a weapon for one perk can also count for another perk. For example, the Demolitionist M16 M203 Assault Rifle counts as both a Demolitionist weapon and a Commando weapon, so it can gain XP for either perk, and either perk can apply their damage bonuses to it when using it. Cross-Perk Weapons are shown in the shop menu, below all the regular weapons for that perk. Upgrades Killing Floor 2 also added the ability for weapons to be upgraded, one tier at a time, all the way up to Tier 5. This can only be done at the Trader. The amount of Dosh to upgrade to the next tier increases each time. * 200 Dosh to upgrade to Tier 1 * 500 Dosh to upgrade to Tier 2 * 600 Dosh to upgrade to Tier 3 * 700 Dosh to upgrade to Tier 4 * 1,500 Dosh to upgrade to Tier 5 Currently, upgrading a weapon will only increase it's damage and weight. Damage is increased by a percentage, while weight typically increases by 1 for each upgrade applied. You cannot upgrade your Knife, Grenades, Armor, HMTech Healer, or Welder. The 9mm Pistol, however, can be upgraded (and is the only weapon that starts at Tier 0 and so can be upgraded the full five times). Some weapons are Tier 5 by default, and thus cannot be upgraded further. Dropped upgraded weapons will flash orange instead of green. Berserker * Lawn Mower Blade * EMP Grenade * Crovel Survival Tool * VLAD-1000 Nailgun * Katana * Road Redeemer (Cross-Promotion) * Fire Axe * Zweihander (Cross-Promotion) * Pulverizer * Static Strikers * Eviscerator * Bone Crusher * Battleaxe Commando * KF-BAR * HE Grenade * AR-15 Varmint Rifle * SA80 L85A2 Bullpup * Kalashnikov AK-12 * MKb.42(H) Carbine Rifle * SCAR-H Assault Rifle * Stoner 63A LMG Demolitionist * Utility Knife * Half-Stick of Dynamite * HX25 Grenade Pistol * C4 Explosives * M79 Grenade Launcher * M16 M203 Assault Rifle * RPG-7 * Seeker Six * M32 Grenade Launcher Field Medic * Scalpel * Medic Grenade * HMTech-101 Pistol * HMTech-201 SMG * HMTech-301 Shotgun * Hemogoblin * HMTech-401 Assault Rifle * HMTech-501 Grenade Rifle Firebug * Fireman's Knife * Molotov Cocktail * Caulk n' Burn * Spitfire (and Dual Spitfires) * Dragonsbreath * Mac 10 * Flamethrower * Microwave Gun * Husk Cannon * Helios Rifle Gunslinger * Bowie Knife * Nail Bomb * 1858 Revolver (and Dual 1858 Revolvers) * M1911 Pistol (and Dual M1911 Pistols) * .50 Desert Eagle (and Dual .50 Desert Eagles) * .500 Magnum Revolver (and Dual .500 Magnums) * AF2011-A1 (and Dual AF2011-A1) Sharpshooter * Kukri * Freeze Grenade * Winchester 1894 * SPX 464 Centerfire * Crossbow * M14 EBR * Rail Gun * FN FAL ACOG * M99 AMR Support * Machete * Frag Grenade * SG 500 Pump-Action * Double-barrel Boomstick * HZ12 Multi-Action * M4 Combat Shotgun * AA-12 Auto Shotgun * Doomstick Survivalist * Gore Shiv * Freezethrower * Killerwatt SWAT * Tactical Knife * Flashbang * MP7 SMG * MP5RAS SMG * Tommy Gun * P90 SMG * Heckler & Koch UMP * Kriss SMG Other * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * Ammo * Combat Armor * Flashlight * HMTech Healer * Welder Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Weapons